super_smash_flash_3fandomcom-20200214-history
Poo
Poo (プー Pū) is a character in EarthBound. As the Crown Prince of Dalaam, he has undergone strict martial arts training, and is the fourth and final character to join Ness. He usually uses physical strength as his primary weapon, along with many powerful PSI spells. Poo undergoes a special diet, meaning he can't eat any Western-style foods and recovers few hit points or psychic points from ingesting such items. However, he can drink bottles of water to recover psychic points, and Eastern foods more effectively restore his HP than they do any other character. He also has a noticeable resistance to PSI Fire and PSI Freeze. Poo has a mirror ability, which allows him to become any enemy in the game during battles, with the notable exception of bosses. Poo has a wide variety of offensive and defensive PSI, along with being decent at attack and defense, but his drawback is that he can only equip items from the "of Kings" set (the Diadem of Kings, the Cloak of Kings, the Sword of Kings and the Bracer of Kings). Poo cannot use any weapons except his fists, the yo-yos, slingshots (both of which lower his attack) and a weapon exclusive to his use, the Sword of Kings. Biography Poo is first introduced after Ness eats the Magic Cake, and he completes his training by meditation, which he maintains despite a spirit breaking various parts of his body. Poo then teleports to Summers and declares his allegiance to Ness. Poo is taken from the party after they come up from the exit of the Pyramid in Scaraba by the Star Master, who shows him the powerful PSI Starstorm α, which he uses to defeat Master Barf. Poo is a solemn dedicated warrior, but is loyal to his friends and bringing peace to the world. Interestingly enough, Poo is very popular with the girls in Dalaam. In the Super Smash Bros. Series In Super Smash Bros. Melee Poo appears as a trophy in Super Smash Bros. Melee, with the text Poo, the crown prince of the mysterious eastern country of Dalaam, joined Ness after completing rigorous training in his home country. While he doesn't stand out among Ness's friends, his vast experience and strong willpower make him a key to their success. Poo can assume the form of an enemy to gain its powers. *''EarthBound 6/95'' In Super Smash Bros. Brawl Poo appears in Super Smash Bros. Brawl as a sticker. Attaching this sticker to the bottom of Ness or Lucas's trophies in The Subspace Emissary increases their PK attack by 9. Trivia *Using the Don't Care naming option, possible names for Poo are "Poo", "Kato", "Kai", "Omar", "Ramin", "Aziz", and "Lado". *In Mother 3, when Lucas is trying to enter Club Titiboo, Kumatora, in her Violet disguise, claims that his name is Poo in order to get him in. *Poo can use all the offensive moves by Paula, with the exception of PSI Freeze Ω and PK Fire. *Poo can use all recovery moves in EarthBound, with the exception of Lifeup Ω. Category:Characters Category:EarthBound universe